


A rose by any other name, would probably still have thorns.

by periwren



Category: Sander sides web series, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Names, Writtten before we knew what Virgil's real name was, just being silly, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Anxiety can't stand his proper name. Like the majority of misery and misfortune in his life it's entirely Princey's fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this out there before Thomas makes a video that gives us Anxiety's actual real name whatever awesome little gem that may be. But in the meantime from his latest Sanders Answers video he said that the sides names may or may not end in "an", well I guess that means that they could still end in "an" but could also start with a different letter to their nicknames. And I think something like this would drive Anxiety up the wall.

Princey and Anxiety had been bickering between each other for at least the last five minutes, and Thomas had started to zone out thinking about the left over pizza in the back of the fridge rather than the task at hand in making his next video, figuring it would be best to let the argument between the light and dark sides sort itself out or wait until Logic or Morality jumped in to steer the conversation towards something constructive or something completely random. It was Morality that jumped into the disagreement (so the course was set to be steered into the random abyss) so Thomas didn't bring his full attention back into the conversation straight away except -

"Wait, what did you just say Morality?" asked Thomas he thought he missed hearing something really, really important just then.

"I was just saying that our two R and R's should focus on getting past their differences and start working together - we would get a lot more done and then more time for rest and relaxation - and fun" beamed Morality.

'R and R?" questioned Thomas looking at Morality but doing a quick couple of glances over towards the base of the stairs, "Dad I'm sorry I wasn't listening but what did you just call Anxiety?'"

"Shut it or I will stuff that cardigan down your throat," deadpanned Anxiety staring daggers across the room.

"Why I called him Rowan - it's his real name!" smiled Morality either completely oblivious or ignoring Anxiety's threat. The dark side sighed and gritted his teeth groaning with exasperation at how dense the bubbly personality could be.

"RoWan?" Thomas said slowly throwing emphasis on the W.

"Yes Thomas, Rowwwwan," snapped Anxiety extending the W sound in the middle of the name, the same way Thomas did but scarcastically, "'Spelt with a W, congratulations you know the alphabet I'm sure you'll win the Nobel Prize for your genius, oh but in case this part went over your head; yes it is Rowan, and yes there is only one freaking letter different in my name to Sir Singalot's over there,"

"Oh I guess there is," said Thomas lamely, he was still a bit taken back by suddenly finding out Anxiety's proper name - he hadn't expected it to be so similar to his fanciful side.

"Gosh Thomas if you wanted to know you should have asked sooner I would have gladly told you" beamed Morality "Isn't it sweet, they're like twinsies!"

"Morality don't you ever insult me like that again," said Princey looking throughly offended at the thought of being Anxiety's twin compleletly overlooking the fact everyone there was essentially the same person.

"And I don't like that name, so don't think you can start getting all chummy and start using it with me Sanders, got it?" said Anxiety leaning into the center of the room trying to look intimating.

'Personally I don't see what the big fuss is about, that Thomas or anybody else for that matter knows what our real names are" interjected Logic "There is a significant number of vastly more important subjects that one could devote one's attention to for example-"

"Now, now little Rowan can't help it if he feels embarrassed by his inferior name, I would be too, its hard enough on him to be constantly basking in the utter perfection that is myself, why to be perfectly honest its actually quite amazing that he is only this bitter about his life so far, when compared to me he is clearly a nonessential commoner, " smugly announced Princey.

Anxiety huffed, folded his arms and looked like he was about to start insulting the Prince when Thomas said;

"I really don't think you can have an inferior name-"'

"Well looking at it objectively," said Logic "Roman is derived from the ancient Roman empire and its people, a society that was known as its strong and powerful civilization and forms a rich and well know part of our history, whereas the name Rowan is said to be derived from a tree, and is actually a common name for girls,"

Both Princey and Dad giggled at the last part.

"Also let us look at the difference in the our middle letters themselves and you can clearly see how my name is superior," said Princey.

"What are you talking about? How can M be superior to W?" questioned Logic.

"Well we can clearly see how there are just so many terrible words that start with W, such as; warts, wet blanket, waiting room, winter, worst, wimp, weak, weed, waste, washing, Wednesday, wasps, wedgie, walrus, worrying and work," listed Princey.

"What's wrong with Walrus?" whimpered Dad.

"Please don't give him the satisfaction of actually taking this seriously Morality," muttered Logic.

"Also pretty sure there's nothing terrible with Wednesday," said Thomas.

"Oh I'm sorry were all those day dreams you requested during high school, that I worked so hard on for you while you were in the middle of class just a pointless waste of time, did you actually want to listen to advanced calculus theory then hmm?'" asked Princey.

"Okay fair point."

"Now on the other hand M,  which is the center point of my grand name, is just a fantastic letter that makes up so many wonderful words such as: Magnificent, mighty, meaningful, monumental -

"MORALITY!" shouted the side pumping both fists into the air.

""major, marvel, make up, marvelous, margarita pizza, midnight, mysterious, mascot -"

"oh I can think of big words too, um masochistic," said Morality.

"Wait what?! Morality do you know what that means?'' asked Thomas.

"Isn't it a type of person who likes dressing as a mascot?" Dad asked innocently.

"Oh god no"

"Oh well I had better look it up then," he said as he pulled out his phone.

"NO" screamed three others in the room, but Anxiety said "Best you search that using google images."

"Er where was I, oh yes then there are the really important words like; myself, me, mine er what else?" muttered Princey.

"Maybe moron, that sounds like it suits you about right," murmured Anxiety pulling up his hoodie and slipping on his headphones to drown out the fanciful side's ridiculous rant, which thankfully didn't last too much longer because Morality suddenly screamed and threw his phone across the room hitting the Prince in the face. He didn't mean to, he wasn't aiming it at anything when he threw it - he was just so startled by those Google images.

 

　

　


End file.
